


Call Me (any, anytime)

by noreen



Category: The Social Network (2010)
Genre: Community: tsn_kinkmeme, M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-08
Updated: 2014-03-08
Packaged: 2018-01-15 00:35:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1284649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noreen/pseuds/noreen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>技术支持AU（aka IT维修员）。（或者说，Mark怎样学会电话礼仪，以及你真的/可以/爱上某人的声音——好吧，也许只有在这个“某人”是Eduardo的情况下。）</p>
            </blockquote>





	Call Me (any, anytime)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aqualined (inabstract)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/inabstract/gifts).
  * A translation of [Call Me (any, anytime)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/193578) by [aqualined (inabstract)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/inabstract/pseuds/aqualined). 



> 原作者aqualined (inabstract)的话：
> 
> 最初是为了kinkmeme上的[这个梗](http://tsn-kinkmeme.livejournal.com/5147.html?thread=9043483#t9043483)写的：/Mark和Dustin是大学里的IT维修人员，主要负责接听老师和学生们有关电脑故障的电话（它们中的大部分可以通过“插头有没有插上/它有没有插电？”或者“你有没有试过关掉重启？”来解决）。Eduardo是个电脑总出问题的倒霉学生，就像是注定的一样，总是Mark在接他的电话（或者一段时间以后，Eduardo专挑他认为Mark负责的工时来电），他们随之展开了可爱的调情，并且互相吸引。
> 
> 总之就是温馨而且又软又甜的。
> 
> 至于题目，当然啦，是来自Blondie的/Call me/
> 
> ***
> 
> 译者备注：
> 
> 1\. 这篇有一些 IT狂人(The IT Crowd) AU的感觉，比如这篇开头部分曾经提到过的“have you tried turning it off and on again?"，比如电话响半小时也不接，再比如说PR人员当IT宅男的上司，一些和IT狂人有关的部分，我用*标注了。大家用中文反推一下英文，就能体会到IT狂人背景里的乐趣。
> 
> 2\. 这篇EM或ME并不明显。如果有在意前后的同学……在这篇你也别在意了吧。
> 
> 3\. 这篇还发在了[随缘居](http://www.mtslash.com/thread-111317-1-1.html)。随缘的版本可能会比这里多一些我的备注和吐槽。

***  
“IT部，我是Mark。别告诉我今天/你/是怎么搞砸了自己的电脑。”

一秒钟之后，Mark对着话筒皱眉。只剩下拨号音还在他的耳边回响。

“哈。”Mark耸耸肩，把话筒放回原位。如果来电人连句话都没说就/这么/快放弃了，那肯定不是什么大问题。

在他身后，有人清了清喉咙。

Mark转过座椅，面对着他正一声长叹的主管。他真心不喜欢他俩的这种“特别谈话”。

Mark尽力不要让自己两眼无光，但这对他来说正越来越困难，因为Chris几乎每周都会和他说些近乎一模一样的句子。

Chris一脸怒火中烧。“你已经做了一年了。装的热情点有/这么/困难吗？”他疲惫的叹了口气，轻轻按摩着双鬓。“你知道的吧，/别/在来电人张口说话之前就侮辱他们？”

Mark努力不要把白眼翻得太过明显。Chris/恨死/这个了。“我在这里待了这么长时间的这个事实只能证明我的技术水平，而不是我的人际技巧。”他瞟了Chris一眼，“如果你回忆一下，我从来也没主动要求去干接电话的活儿。”Mark指出事实，“甚至可以说我是被/强逼着/干了这档事。”

Chris又叹了口气。“这些都没错，但是当你面对面和人们交流的时候，你的顾客服务质量更糟。我可不希望听到更多的投诉了。”他停顿了一下，仔细观察着Mark的表情，“你别太得意，但是我们确实也不能炒掉我们这儿最好的工程师。”Chris有点小心的承认到，“你也不能总是躲在后面一直和那些机器在一起吧。“

Mark有点兴奋起来。“为什么不呢？对我来说再好不过了。我们绝对就应该这么干。”他点点头，似乎真的为此激动起来，可惜他是Mark，所以他的激动看起来更像是某种不明抽搐。

“我们之前就谈过这个了——基本的与人交流也是工作的一部分。”Chris以手抚脸，看起来快被愁死了。“/你/签了合同的，所以就这么定了。”

Mark两手在胸前抱臂。“这一点上你真是无法理喻。”

“你也是。”Chris挑了挑眉，“但是技术上来说，我是你的老大，所以我觉得是我赢了。”他假装没有听到Mark挫败的鼻音，“我是说，为什么有时候你就不能像Dustin一样呢？”Chris指了指旁边隔间，Dustin正在那边生龙活虎的和电话那头的家伙狂侃，还加上了无比丰富的肢体动作。同时还有那些咯咯的笑声。

“拜托告诉我你只是在搞笑。”Mark摆出一脸厌恶，“那个——那些绝对/毫无必要/。”

“好吧，好吧。”Chris妥协了，他举起双手，有点像是表示投降，“也许不用/那么/热情，但是Dustin从没有收到任何投诉，而且我估计你一点也不在乎成为本月优秀员工*这点事，我都有点没词了。”他把话说的更清楚些，“我真的不想在你的报告中给出负面评价，而你只需要每天有那么几个小时表现的友好点。”Chris用一个意有所指的神色结束了这段对话。

Mark对此眯起了眼睛。“等等，你在说什么呢？我为什么要因为我的友好度而被评分？我是个IT工程师，我负责/解决/问题，只要事情/解决/了，谁会在乎其中的过程呢？”他说着，有点生气，更多的却是不解。

“我很抱歉，Mark。”Chris对他流露出歉意之色，“但是如果这个月底你还不能获得一些积极反馈，我不得不炒了你——或者更糟，”他扮了个苦相，“把你降职——”

Mark飞快截断了他的话头，“你都别想大声说出来。”他谴责性的伸出手指指着Chris，“你残忍，你无情，你/亵渎了技术/。”

“/Mark/。”Chris严肃的望着他，“我没在开玩笑。”

“好吧。我会/努力/改善我的人际技巧的。”他冲Chris不屑的一挥手，“谢谢你的担心。现在让我们一个人待会吧。”

“你知道我是你的/老板/吧。”Chris对着Mark翻了个白眼，但他还是大发慈悲，离开Mark去检查部门的其他工作。

Mark懒懒的倚靠回座位，重新戴好了耳机，（他其实更喜欢老式的接听电话的方法，但是无可否认，耳机能够帮助他更好的隔离Dustin，他总是假装隔着耳机就听不到他的声音），等待着下一位需要技术支持的来电者。

***

同往常一样，电话铃响了半个小时*，到Mark值班的时候了。他眯着眼瞟了下Chris，后者甚至都没有费心掩饰关注他接起电话。这是昨天的那次重要谈话以来的第一个（好吧，是Chris积极观察的第一个）电话。

“IT部，我是Mark。今天/你/是怎么搞砸了自己的电脑的？”Mark试图表现礼貌与愉快的这次尝试有些扭曲的失败告终了。大部分人会用艰辛讽刺来形容他的语气，（这离顾客服务的最佳标准相去甚远），但Mark并没有觉得他做了什么特别冒犯的事，所以这应该没啥问题。

他故意忽视了Chris挫败的高举双手的举动，也许他还冲他大吼了，/去死吧Mark/。某个同事——一个戴着耳机、两手拿着听筒的深色皮肤的小个子女人，心烦的瞪着他，嘘声示意他保持安静，Chris只得离开屋子，嘴里嘟囔着当今社会人们对于上级权威是多么的缺乏尊重。

“啊，嗨。很显然，我打来是因为我的笔记本出了点问题。”

电话那头的家伙有一把好听的嗓音——温暖又友善，可能还略带了点口音。（通常情况下，Mark可没有多少机会去综合欣赏来电人的声音，他总是被人挂电话，要不就是被人生气的诅咒或大吼。）

“但我还挺确定那不是我的错——”来电人试探性的解释着，“我觉得可能是屏幕或显示器的问题。”

Mark用脑袋和肩膀夹住电话，伸手去抓他的第三罐红牛。（Mark已经有48个小时没有睡觉了。幸好Chris还没有发现这件事。至少他还没有被教训一通或是被人拽进休息室，然后由Dustin盯着他一直到他睡着。Mark已经有两位极度体贴又专横无比的父母了，他真的对此敬谢不敏。）

“你确定你的电脑真的是开机状态吗？*”可悲的是很多问题的解决十分容易，只需要提醒来电话的家伙，嘿，电子设备需要首先/开机/然后才能工作，所以你懂的，在浪费技术人员的时间之前，先检查一下这一招。Mark总是对弥漫在哈佛里的愚蠢无能感到无奈与失望。

电话另一头的家伙笑出声来。“是的，/Mark/。”他直截了当的说，“我/不是/傻子。我也检查过电源电池，试过重启*，但都没用。所以我才打给你，寻求技术支持。”

“好吧。”Mark咬着嘴唇思索了一会儿，然后同意了，“把一切都告诉我。”他顿了顿，想了想，然后又加了一句，“当我说一切的时候，我是说，真的/一切/。你会惊讶于多少人漏掉了最重要的细节——就好像机器上的部件掉了下来不是什么大问题似的。”Mark必须要努力让自己不要因为以前的来电人的可怕行为而颤抖。他快速啜了口饮料。“那么，有人能说说/你/可能会搞砸什么吗。”他草草说到。

“哦。”听起来那个家伙好像吃了一惊，但是Mark的语气似乎并没有对他造成什么困扰，他精确的遵照了Mark的指示——甚至没有去争辩或是建议他自己的处理方式可能会更好。Mark觉得他可以接受这种层面的合作。但是他知道他可能再也不会有机会接到这个不知名学生的IT咨询电话了，现在他们已经搞清楚，笔记本屏幕无显示的问题真的/并非/他的错，以及他可能真的需要整个换新。

电话另一头的家伙有点沮丧于必须要买个新电脑的事，（情感联系，Mark猜测，这可以理解——即便是他自己，也对一两项技术特别钟爱），但他依然用明快的声音对Mark表示了谢意，甚至还祝愿Mark享受美好的一天。人们/从来/不会对他这么说。

Mark只希望他剩下的值班时间也可以这么顺利。

***

这周的剩余时间平顺无波的度过了。人们打来电话抱怨他们遇到的各种问题——无网络联接、病毒、可怕的蓝屏死机，而Mark的粗鲁无礼可能只比以往减少了微乎其微、渺乎其渺的一点点。

与此同时，Chris最终做出了一项决策， Mark将被调离电话线，主要负责部门的手工维修工作，以此控制可能出现的损害。（Mark一点也不明白，离开人手不足的协助热线怎么能够帮到其他人，但他不准备对这份大礼发出任何抱怨。他喜欢他在休息室旁的安静角落，那里可以让他在维护机器的同时，相当接近稳定供应的冷藏红牛和激浪。）

不幸的是，Chris还做了个决定，他让Mark在休息时间里学习Dustin的电话礼仪和他的整体/技巧/。有那么一小段时间，Mark仔细考虑要不要离职（大概第十次吧），但说真的，校园里还有谁会雇佣他呢？谁还会像Chris一样忍受他这么长时间？更不要说他在电脑与编程之外的领域里并不专业也无足够经验。Mark基本上是绑定在IT行业里的这个想法只让他有点小小沮丧。

Chris不是第一次采用这种有些绝望挣扎的方法了。Mark的手边甚至就放着一个笔记本，里面是上一次他们试图进行顾客服务培训的有关记录。头几页是Mark假装认真学习、尽职尽责记下的“笔记”，但是它们除了一些草稿、涂鸦，还有Mark在那个时候更想干的事情的一个列表以外，没有人任何实际内容。

就这样，他现在基本上只能呆看着Dustin客气的向某个教授解释Twitter和Tumblr的区别。Mark真的一点也不想知道这些。

不管怎么说，这还是比上一通电话要好，之前的电话很明显来自Dustin上课时候认识的某个妹子，叫Stephanie什么什么的。

那段对话里充溢着无数可怕的调情。或者说Mark觉得那些就是调情——他并不怎么擅长社交互动，而从他的观察来看，Dustin自己做的也不怎么样。那个电话以一种有些尴尬的方式结束，Dustin看上去就要撅起嘴巴了。或许更糟，对Mark/吐露心路历程/什么的。（上一次这事发生的时候，Mark正无比急切的需要为某个课程完成一段编程，Dustin已经快哭了，还醉醺醺的倚在他的肩膀上嘟囔着一些无意义的东西。）

所以Mark要迅雷不及掩耳的避开可能到来的情感乱麻，他把一个皱巴巴的纸团扔到Dustin的脑袋上，还谈到他最新项目的进展计划——就他个人来说，Mark喜欢简洁的设计，就像是流线型的蓝白基色，但他也不介意听听别人的意见。

如同预料，Dustin立马提起了精神，对他露出了灿烂的微笑。他真的很喜欢被人需要和有事可做的感觉。有的时候，Mark觉得Dustin可能忘记Mark（还有IT部门的其他人）很清楚并且十分欣赏他的优秀编程水平。只要你忽视了Dustin式的犯傻还有经常出现的幽默（矛盾的是很难判定这一点是否正是他所有特质中最好的部分），他真的有满腔热情和极高的工作效率。Dustin就是那种需要及时给与相当鼓舞才能发挥作用的人。（当然，还需要糖果和电子游戏。）

这个计划还有大量工作要做，但是Mark等不及要看到Dustin受邀成为首席程序员时的表情了。

***

新的周一，在他值班的时间到来以前，Chris带着一股严厉神情向他走来。很显然，不论Chris的上级是谁，（Mark也许应该开始打听一下给他签工资单的人的名字了，）他对IT部收到的投诉数字并不满意。

Mark理解这一点——不论怎样，这实际还是门生意，别人的怨恨无处发泄又不是他的错。（好吧，Mark终于后知后觉的意识到，他喝醉后有关Erica的博客还有为了某个简单的社交实验搞瘫学校的服务器并不是什么好事，但那都是一个学期之前的事了，而且人们真的应该不这么感情用事。）然而，一部分学生的纤细神经似乎被Mark冒犯了，他们花时间占着IT部门的电话线，或者发起一些虚假投诉，就为了破坏Mark的形象，好让他们有勇气把/他/叫做长不大的混账。

基本上来说，Chris的这次谈话就是为了告诉Mark他已经尽了全力，但是Mark还要度过鬼知道有多久的观察期。

此后的第一个电话想当然的并不怎么顺利——他仍满心焦虑烦躁、压力重重，这让他面对高技术难度的工作时更难以/做出专业表现/。

虽然他也不知道要怎么做，但是Mark决定在下一通电话里尽力减少挖苦讽刺的成分。

“你好，这里是IT部。我是Mark，今天我能帮你做些什么吗？”透过眼角的余光，Mark可以看到Chris赞许的点头，转而离开去他的办公室忙些别的东西。Mark不自觉的松了一口气。

电话另一头传来一阵轻笑声。“看起来你已经通过了应诊专业训练，差不多吧。”对方的声音听起来有些熟悉。

Mark皱起眉头。“我认识你吗？”

“我是Eduardo。”他的语调有点局促而害羞，“严格说起来我们还没有见过——甚至我还没有告诉你我的/名字/，但，呃，我之前打过电话。”Eduardo有点尴尬的说。

哦。Mark想起来了。终于给那个声音配上名字的感觉还不错，虽然Mark也不太清楚他为什么这么觉得。人们遇到IT问题的时候总会经常打回来。很明显，万事总有第一次。

“对，我记起来了。”Mark点点头，虽然电话另一头的Eduardo无法看到，“你的电脑屏幕故障并不是你害的。现在，别告诉我这次/你/搞砸了别的东西。”

“如果这能安慰你的话，我还是不觉得这是我的过错。”Eduardo说着，听起来比上一次更确信了一些。“通常我还挺擅长操作电脑的，但是不知怎么，我又要向你求助了。”对于一个电脑有麻烦的家伙来说，他有点太过悠哉了。奇怪的是，Mark并不介意Eduardo的这种轻松自在——他的语气听起来并不勉强、虚伪或是刺耳。真不寻常。

Mark叹了口气（虽然与往日不同，他并非出于沮丧或是烦恼）。“好吧，上一次你是对的，所以我猜我们需要好好研究一下了。”

在听到Eduardo可以说得上是热切的回复时，（与他颇为谦和的声音相比，他的语调明显更为振奋了），Mark努力忽略充溢在胸中的温暖之情，但不可否认的是，Mark的心情也自此变得更为愉悦。

***

在接下来的几个让人难捱的值班日里，Mark暂时忘记了有关Eduardo的事。

也许这就解释了为什么他会对Dustin的表现毫无反应，后者对着一个叫做/Wardo/的家伙发出兴奋的语气和只能称之为咯咯娇笑的声音，管他是谁呢。

Mark努力想要用一行行的代码来掩盖让人头晕的Dustin，但这真的有点难度，因为Dustin正四下挥舞着胳膊几乎侵入Mark的办公空间，还在火力全开的狂侃特侃。 

出于报复心理（很大程度上是由于Dustin似乎没有注意到Mark眯起眼睛瞪了他足有两分钟），Mark扔出一个空的饮料罐，正中Dustin的脑侧。二者发生亲密接触的时候，传来一阵钝痛但让人满意的叫声。正如预料的一样，Dustin过度戏剧化的大声诉苦，他转过椅子让Mark/撇开那张混球脸/，然后扭头对着电话那头解释，/没啥事，就是Mark还是那么Mark/。

Mark皱皱眉，Dustin如此自然的在对话中夹杂着他的名字，好像电话那头的家伙也认识他似的，或者说至少/听说/过他，他还没有来得及细想，他负责的电话就响了起来，他只得匆忙带上耳机。

“IT部，我是Mark。请向我详细描述你所碰到的问题。”

***

结果这只是历史部门的一个简单差事，他们需要IT部门来人检查一下碳粉盒和无线网络。稍后Mark也许可以让Chris找个新来的去跑一趟。他这么重要的人物才不会跑腿去干这么没脑子的下等活儿呢。

Mark挂了电话，他不自禁的听到Dustin对/Wardo/发来的阵阵惊喜感叹，还有虽然压低了声音但实际上来说完全没用的（因为Mark就坐在他身旁努力编程），/你怎么早没有告诉我呢？/

他也不明白自己为什么对此多加注意，直到Dustin直直盯着Mark，眼睛睁得圆圆的，带着一种意义重大的/神色/，脸上慢慢浮现出一种绝对称得上是过度热切的笑容。

Mark眯起眼睛瞪着Dustin，但他的笑容只是扯得更大了。他对着话筒说了点什么（这次他是真的没听到），按了几个键，然后转向Mark， Mark的电话开始响了起来，电话上的指示灯一闪一闪的嘲弄着他。

“也许你应该接起来。”Dustin以一种离谱的全知全能的语气说。他还另外抖了好几下眉毛以作添头。

Mark只能死瞪着他，同时粗鲁的一把抓过听筒拿到耳边。“喂？”

“Mark？”

Mark发出一小声惊呼。“/Eduardo?/”他不知怎的竟然从一个仅仅叫出他名字的语气认出了声音的主人。

“啊，嗨。”Eduardo轻咳了一声，“是不是时机不对？因为我可以一会儿打过来——”

“别？”Mark扯了副怪相，反正Eduardo看不到，他不自觉的放松了自己倚回了座椅里。“我是说，我当然正在上班，所以我也不知道应该怎么回答。”他顿了顿，考虑着会有什么可能的原因让Eduardo特别想要和他聊聊，尤其是在这个时间点。（他完全想不到任何可能。好吧，最起码没有一个靠谱的。）“不过我发誓，如果你的什么东西再出了问题，我可能会亲自杀了你。”

Eduardo发出一阵大笑，这让Mark吃了一惊。人们通常认为他的口无遮拦和辛辣讽刺都是故意的。甚至是蓄意为之。

Mark冒险扫了一眼Dustin的办公桌。虽然他也不知道具体原因，但是他并不怎么惊讶的发现Dustin正/盯着/Mark，他以手托腮，脸上是蠢毙了的温柔宠爱的表情。

***

接下来的几个礼拜，Eduardo又打来几次电话，还带着确实的技术问题。（说来也奇怪，这些都在Mark值班的不同时间里。）

第一次的时候，是因为他的打印机出了些问题。这很容易解决，Mark只需要让Eduardo把系统安装盘放进他的新电脑里，校准过后，它就又正常工作了。

下一次的时候，是他的经济项目伙伴，他简直让人无法理解的从万千事物中选了一只/钢笔/，把它塞进了磁盘驱动器里，这不仅意味着Eduardo没法安安静静的观看DVD，还造成了可笑的噪音，看起来他很乐意为Mark的大脑信息库带来更多消遣。（Eduardo根本就没法准确描述他笔记本电脑发出的呼呼声，Mark情不自禁的对此爆发出一阵短促的大笑。） 

隔着电话，Mark所能做的相当有限，但他们仍然在电话中聊了足足半个小时，直到Chris出现然后提醒Mark/禁止私人电话的规定/。（这简直好笑，想想Dustin经常开的那些愚蠢玩笑吧，更别提Eduardo绝对是确实面对着一个紧急技术难题。）

他们的电话往来没有就此停止。不知怎么，在半个月的时间里，Eduardo的扬声器、摄像头、又一次的打印机、还有移动硬盘都出了问题。

言归正传，Mark几乎就要坚信，Eduardo要不就是极度倒霉，要不就是故意破坏。但不论是出于什么诡异的原因，后者都不太可能。说真的，谁会自愿搞砸自己的笔记本电脑和电子设备呢——这不合逻辑。（如果Eduardo真有这么蠢，早在很久以前Mark就会拒绝接听他的电话。或者把它们转给Dustin。这个惩罚足够严厉了吧。）

不管怎样，Mark接到了一大堆Eduardo的电话，而且他似乎不怎么介意被它们填满。Mark觉得这是因为Eduardo实在让人喜爱——不论是出于声音还是整体的风度，都远胜Mark/曾经/协助过的其他来电人。

但他还是搞不明白为什么Dustin越来越兴奋于他的每一个电话。

***

他们慢慢养成了一种习惯。

Mark也不太能确定原因，但是Eduardo一直在给他打电话——即便没有笔记本电脑或是其他电子设备的失灵作为借口。（而且，不论Mark出于什么原因没有在办公桌旁因而错过他的电话，好吧，Dustin几乎总能接起电话然后和Eduardo聊起来。很显然，过去一年里他们就已经是朋友了，这对Mark来说倒算是新消息。）

同时，Eduardo还令人惊讶的温柔体贴，甚至可能有点过度——他通常在Mark值晚班的时候才打来电话（以免占住电话，防止学生或其他人真的需要技术帮助）。除了特殊情况以外（像是期中考试和期末考试季的时候，午夜过后通常会出现大量的紧急电话，IT部在这段时候总是全员工作）没有人会在这段时间来电，所以Mark真的有些感激他的陪伴（Dustin绝对不算数，而即使有工夫，Mark也不屑知道IT部门半数以上员工的名字），这帮助他在他的伟大计划的编程与人工协助的工作中更好的转换。

十分让人奇怪的是，Mark能够真正记得的其他重复来电人就是Winklevoss双胞胎了。

大部分的时候，他们中的一个——通常是Tyler（因为Cameron是一名“哈佛绅士”，只有在外在强迫力，也就是大量酒精，的驱动下才会加入他弟弟的狂欢游戏），奇迹般的知晓了Mark的工作时间，然后不少的恶作剧电话就会出现在Mark值晚班的时候（有时候还会加上他们那群特权阶级的伙计们或是坡斯廉俱乐部会友——这两者有时候还存在交集）。就好像Mark直到/现在/都认不出来他们的声音似的——说真的，有时候他是有点漫不经心，或者浑不在意，但这些都是老把戏了。

Mark不知道他们什么时候才能搞清楚他不想给他们那蹩脚的哈佛版/Match.com/编程，（说真的，这也太做作了？）如果它真的成了，那它就创造了可悲这个词语的新的高峰。话说回来，Winklevoss兄弟也从来不是成熟人格的典范。当然了，他们可能又高富帅又会划艇（甚至有潜力参与奥运会），但是这些可不足以获得Mark的尊重。合作也没门。

这些都不重要，他有更伟大更美好的事情去担心。他有个大计划。

***

终于，Eduardo已经可以自在面对Dustin长期上演却又毫不有趣的笑话：他是Mark /工作上的情妇/（Dustin是工作上的正妻，当然了）。

Mark仍然不知道他应该怎么面对这件事，但Eduardo现在和他打招呼的方式变成了/今天过得怎么样啊，亲爱的（Honey）？/，所以Mark十分公道的以当今校园里学生的废柴轶事和他对此的不屑作为回馈。

幸运的是，所有这些都会让Wardo发笑。（很显然，Mark和他在一起的时候很自在。至少现在已经可以自由使用昵称了。）实际上，对于Mark分享的几乎所有奇闻轶事，他发出的笑声都显得真挚愉快，从没有因为他的遣词造句和粗鲁无礼而感到冒犯不快——这鼓舞了Mark，也许他开始学会加上一点修饰，不时增添一些细节，这迅速让他的故事带上了一点夸张色彩，他只是想要看看Eduardo会不会笑得更为开怀。

他确实这样做了。（不过他有时会说Mark/非常可怕/。不过这从Wardo的嘴里说出来听上去一点也不像是抱怨。）

这样的电话往来过了一个星期，Mark甚至记得向Eduardo回以致意，问候他过得怎样。

如果Mark开始在每次值班后待得更晚了一些（电话也聊得更长了些），好吧，没人可以确实/证明/这二者之间有什么直接联系。

***

Mark的工作评价来了又走，因为Chris对于Mark的近期表现极为满意。他甚至还嘱咐Mark保持这种良好工作势头。

显而易见，他的顾客服务受到了高度赞扬——不止是Mark的技术水平（这都是常事了），就连他的总体喜爱度与协助度都比Chris期待的好得多。Mark努力不要变现得太受侮辱，尤其这事说明了近期Mark不会被炒鱿鱼。（这几乎值得庆祝，至少也值得松一口气。）

根据Dustin在午餐时候做出的兴奋解释，这都是由于Mark被Wardo勾了魂迷了眼，甚至都没法对求助热线上的其他人继续保持刻薄。

说实在的，Mark都没法表示反对意见。（特别考虑到他和Eduardo在不久之前交换了彼此的课程与工作排表。为了方便起见，当然是这样。虽然Mark也许为Wardo的可能来电时间建立了一张数据表格，以免他的电话和Mark的理想编程时间发生冲突。不管怎样吧。这真的不算什么大事。）

***

好吧，在社交暗示与人际互动方面，Mark可能并不是特别/敏感/，但是所有这些电话——Eduardo/肯定/是在调情——无疑都说明他对Mark很有兴趣。

（马后炮的说，也许Mark应该早点拼凑出这个结论。没有人能/那么/倒霉——更不用说那还是部全新的电脑，它不会这么容易就/崩掉/的。）

为了确定这并不只是Mark的妄想臆测，或者更糟，徒劳的渴望什么的，他选择直接向Eduardo宣之于口，关于为什么他们一直在打电话（撇开那台运行得很好的笔记本电脑和其它那些看起来可以顺畅工作的电子设备）。结果就是，Eduardo似乎没有完全听清Mark的声音——有天晚上，他笨拙的笑着承认了这一点，他的声音轻柔、羞涩，几乎让人难堪的悦耳。这个想法让Mark产生了些荒谬可笑的温暖之情（他知道这都和Eduardo有千丝万缕的关系，因为如果这些话语出自其他什么人的话，那都只会是平常不过而且毫无意义的。）这还不足以称得上是爱的宣言，但它肯定代表了什么/重要的东西/。

那么现在怎么办？Mark还不知道要怎么面对这一最新进展——他是不是要/不露声色/（因为只要Dustin一发现Mark陷入了某种男孩式的困境时，他就会热心巴巴的提出建议），还是彻底忘掉整个事情然后装得像是什么事也没有发生？就好像Mark没有突然获得了一个与Wardo有关的顿悟日，而他们的关系并没有超过电话好友(phone pals)的范畴，又或是某些更拗口、听上去更愚蠢的关系——等等，个把钟头的电话粥可以算作/约会/吗？事情什么时候变得这么难以/轻松应对/了？

真是一团乱麻。

Dustin撅着嘴，也许他想给Mark传递出一种悲痛的神色，但这只能让人莫名联想起迪士尼或者提线木偶之类的东西，每一次他提及Eduardo时都说到他是多么的/超凡/、/迷人/和/美好/，不管怎样这都没什么帮助。（而且，很明显Mark早就了解了这些事实。）但是他完全同意Mark和Eduardo的电话往来可以当做/他们与彼此见了面/。（Dustin在办公室里大声暗示他会是成为最佳伴郎的那个家伙，这完全没有必要。而且这也有点太早了。）

就连Mark也搞不明白自己究竟在做些什么，这可有点可怕。不论他多少次的冥思苦想，Mark仍然想不明白这个事实，那就是/Eduardo/（他的声音无可否认的美好绝伦，但那终究并非实质）似乎以一种浪漫的方式渴望着他。撇开他还没有亲眼见过Mark这件事情不谈——这真是古怪到极点了，是不是？

***

“事情没有/那么/古怪，Mark。”下一次他们核对两人各自的时间表的时候，Eduardo向Mark保证，“我的意思是，这和网上约会有什么区别吗？”他给出的理由有理有据，“我甚至还觉得我们比那个更进一步呢。”

“那你是怎么想的？”Mark问，他真的对Eduardo的想法有些好奇。

“好吧，我们都是Dustin的朋友。”Eduardo说完还不忘对Mark发出的不爽的哼声付之一笑，他通过话筒都听到了，“而且看起来我们已经十分规律的联系彼此，我们还上了同一所大学，我真的不觉得我们会对彼此的年龄撒谎——以免我俩是为了钓到什么未成年人或是有钱的老绅士。”

Wardo短暂的停顿了一下，然后又补充到，“哦，或者女士——我才想起来我还没有正式问过你是不是二者通吃。”

Mark考虑了一下。“每当你这么有逻辑的时候我真是恨死你了。”他肯定没在生气。虽然现在也没有什么人在这里关心Mark是否真的在生气。算是这样吧。“但是你想的没错。”Mark记起来回答他的问题，“我确实两边均可。”

Eduardo大声笑起来——笑声温暖的充盈在Mark的耳边。“好吧，很高兴知道这一点。”

***

在此之后，他们进展的更为神速。

下一次Eduardo打来电话的时候，他们模模糊糊的敲定了两人的新关系或是什么的，Mark/快死了/。这只有部分的夸张成分。

那是某个周五的下午，Mark根本没有在意周围的一切，他只是心烦意乱的想要为他的网站打点好那些新点子，以防他一会儿忘记，或者更惨，不得不为Chris干点实际/工作/而被占用时间。（开始Mark还在担心他有一搭没一搭的谈天可能会让Wardo产生误会，然而事实上，他流连在他们的对话里，即使是要忍受身旁的某人围观他们的电话粥与辛酸漫漫编程路都让人难以想象的舒服。）

这就是为什么他花了一分钟才听明白Eduardo的话，这可不是他的错——事实上，让他回过神来的是Wardo的一记超直球，/你现在穿的是什么？/，他的声音很是腼腆但又充满暗示，而且说实话，那真是超级，超级性感。

Mark几乎被红牛呛到了，他努力了半天才清了清喉咙，结结巴巴的问出一句/你说什么?/，同时还要着急忙慌的检查他有没有在惊慌中毁掉什么代码。

Eduardo轻笑起来，看起来很是被Mark崩坏的防卫面具娱乐到了（当然了，因为Wardo永远都是完美绅士，所以这些都只可能发生在他确认Mark很好，不会尴尬无比又甜到不行的窒息而死以后）。

“你真是最坏的家伙了。现在我绝对恨死你了。”Mark终于喘匀了气，他的声音明显粗哑了许多。起身去休息室一趟对现在的Mark来说实在是件难事，所以Mark抓过了桌上的一罐还没有彻底空掉的红牛，喝下了最后几滴液体，滋润他有点疼痛的喉咙。这还是有点用的。

“我才不相信你呢。”Eduardo轻松的回嘴，“而且，我觉得你在逃避问题，Mark。”他把声音压低，对于午后三点来说，那语调绝对有些太过魅惑了，“你/穿/了什么？”

Mark打了个颤（即便对于他们，这也是崭新而从来没有触及过的领域），他怀疑Eduardo绝对清晰的知晓他的声音对Mark的每一丝影响，这可真是，/太/不公平了。

“/Wardo/，”Mark逸出了一声含混的低吟，“我还在工作——现在你/不能/就这么问我。”

Eduardo大笑起来。“说的就像你曾经在乎过礼节似的。”这话倒也没错。Mark都想不起来他上一次在乎这类东西的时候了。但话说回来，这事儿还是有原则的。

“这话我原样奉还。”

“但你知道我说的没错。”Eduardo故意反驳道。

“好吧，你言之有理。”Mark退了一步，“晚点我给你打过去，/下班以后/。我们真的不能再在我值班的时候发生这类对话了。”Mark带着一种恐怖的神色抬头，然后在发现Dustin的工作间是空的之后瞬间轻松下来。“/Dustin/的桌子就在我旁边。如果他听到了我就没脸活下去了。”

这话让Eduardo爆发出一阵笑声。“你是担心伤害到Dustin纤细敏感的玻璃心？我要告诉你，剑已出鞘了。”

Mark眯起眼睛。“我真不知道我到底想不想知道你这话的真实意思了，但是别了，呃——我更担心给/我/的一生留下永久伤痕。”

“哈，当然了。”Eduardo哼了声以示同意，“我们不会让这种情况发生的，会吗？”

“你到底是怎么做到的——让所有普普通通的东西都变得这么/性感又挑逗/？”Mark大声惊叹到，“这是巴西人与生俱来的技能吗？还是说你有兼职做色情电话接线员？”

Eduardo听上去被完完全全的逗笑了，他告诉Mark这两点他肯定兼而有之——他确实做了点练习，但是真的只有一点——因为他/真的/想要看看他能让Mark惊慌到什么地步。

合理的说，Mark的下一步动向应该是反客为主、制住Eduardo，但是当Wardo详细的描述着他穿着的/一切衣物/的时候，他的脸红了。说到/一切衣物/，那即是说，根本没怎么穿——只有一件黑色的平角内裤（如果他的话真的可以相信的话，不管怎么说，这还只是工作日的下午）。

这真让Mark垂涎，但他的脑袋还是重新工作起来，Mark对着话筒叹了口气，/操，Wardo/。

对于这一转折，Eduardo看起来很是开心。“这是你的邀请吗？”

“嘿，你又来了。”Mark发出一声受挫的叹息。一半之中，好吧，也许比半数还多，可能带有性的意味。这可真不应该。“现在就挂掉电话吧。”他迅速抽身而出，要赶在他的脑子里塞满了有着性感嗓音的全裸巴西家伙之前。“再见Wardo。”

“一会儿再聊Mark。这样我们才能好好完成这个。”Mark都能听到电话那头Eduardo的浅笑了，“说定了。”

***

然后Mark正式了解了Eduardo射出来的时候的声音。（郑重声明，那真的可说是完美，而且远比Mark硬盘中表演拙劣的黄片好得多。）

Mark毫无疑问要把这条信息彻底归档以供日后取用。（他乐于相信Wardo也会这么做，但他没敢问出来。这实在太尴尬了，因为他听到了Mark的/所有的/粗重喘息、哽住了的呻吟，甚至可能还有他的嘟囔。）

如今，Mark彻底接受并且十分享受他正在和Wardo/约会/的这个事实，而且他们定期进行棒透了的电话性爱（也就是过去半个月里Mark没在编程的时候，但是也绝对没发生在他的工作时间里，不然Chris，甚至更糟，/Dustin/，可能会发现的），有的时候，Eduardo会可爱到让人憎恨的地步，他会短信向Mark问候，间或还有一些新闻、傻傻的笑话或只是一个简单的笑脸符号。

事情开始变得让人讨厌的甜蜜美妙（Dustin可以听到Wardo电话的时候，他会发出极度戏剧化的恶心的噪音，这和他以前看到Mark接电话时用来起哄的嗷嗷乱叫并不一样——很显然，即便是Dustin，犯蠢也要有个限度），同时也更加私密。但事情的本质并没有变化，这算不上是一段传统的关系，就其本身，也有些让人费解。

难道Mark不应该更为古板，可能还继续屈从于他的隐士生活吗——蜗居在他暗淡、可悲、孤独的公寓里，最终不得不求助于非常手段来挽救他的人际交往？Mark也不明白是什么让他和Eduardo不能像普通的大学生一样，一起进行傻乎乎的简单约会，像是看看电影、打打保龄，甚至可能就在没人看得到的地方拉拉手，偷个吻什么的。他们并没有成为/那个样子/的情侣。

至少，Mark觉得他应该和Wardo来一段虽然混乱又笨拙，但仍然无比火辣的性爱，这个建议可能有点没头没脑，毕竟他的床铺才那么小。但是说真的，这个要求不算太过分吧。好吧，Mark也不是太肯定。

不论如何，他并不认为自己是一个特别肤浅又只注重表面的人（更不用说他自己的外表还有许多改进空间），但从长远来说，不论他们愿意或不愿意承认，难道每个人都不注重外貌吗？ Mark终于发现有这么个人和他亲密到难以置信的程度，而他却一点也不知道他长什么样子，这真的有些怪异。倒不是说他极度担心这一点，毕竟Mark挺确定Dustin频繁联系或是以友相待的对象不会对一个特别讨人厌的家伙——外在表现或内在性格都是，由于Eduardo的内在性格方面很是不赖，其它的部分肯定也不会差，对吧？Mark绝对不会相信一个/这么/迷人、可爱、聪明、有趣的人会/面貌鄙陋/。（但是Mark觉得他对此的浑不在意肯定意味着什么。Wardo可能会是长着鳞片、犄角、尾巴的绿色怪物，或者其他听上去一样疯狂的东西，即便如此Mark还是很有可能继续为他着迷。可能Mark终于长大成人了。Chris和Dustin会多么骄傲啊。）

好吧，也许Mark有点沮丧，已经/这么这么长的时间了/，他仍然没办法给那把声音配上一张脸孔——他只是想要描画出Eduardo的双眼，当他兴奋的时候他的瞳孔将会如何扩张，变得幽深吸人；他又将会如何咬着双唇，让它们鲜红欲滴，然后汇聚出无声的呻吟；还有Wardo的双手的触感，它们/遍布全身/，碰触、游移、掠过Mark的每寸皮肤。单单这些想象就让他感到微微的战栗。

Mark/想要/他，事实上他渴望他——他必须知道当他碰触Eduardo、轻嗅他、/品尝/他的时候的感觉。当然了，也许他还年轻，可能是荷尔蒙在作祟，但这近乎让他难以忍受。现在Mark最急于知道的就是Wardo的样子，与此同时，他也最害怕知道他的样子。

如果他们想要发展出一段合宜的关系，这就是应该进行的下一步了。他们已经拖得太久了——Mark只需要拿出勇气问他。这应该没什么难的，他如此想着。

***

结果是Eduardo抢先一步了。

这有点让人讨厌（因为有的时候Mark情不自禁的觉得Wardo有秘密的读心能力，这就是他逗弄他的方法），但说实话，Mark有点高兴他们终于能够开诚布公了。

“我们应该见面了。”Eduardo实事求是的说，就在Mark完成重大思想突破过后的不到两天的时候（他最终下定决心要对Wardo提出同样的要求，最迟是在本周末）。

Mark被红牛呛住了，这些话完全超出了他的预计，他咳嗽的太厉害了以至于Dustin把椅子转到Mark的身旁，有些太过热心的狠命拍打着他的后背。

“天哪，Mark。你还好吗？”电话那头，Eduardo听上去担心的不得了，Dustin停止了对Mark后背的连绵重击，转而用一种迷惑而又过度关心的眼神望着他。Mark翻了个白眼。

“我还好。”Mark这么说以回答他们两个人。“真的。我，呃，只是没咽好。”Eduardo发出/嗯/的声音，放松了下来，Mark觉得他由于听到自己没被噎死而松了口气。第二次了。（译注：第一次Mark差点噎死是Eduardo问他穿了什么那次。）Dustin只是耸耸肩，绝望的对Mark摇了摇头，又蹭着转椅回到自己的工作间去了。

“那么，你呢？”一会儿过后（在一阵并不让人难捱的沉默中，他和Mark只是听着彼此的呼吸声），Eduardo再次询问，“就是，你想不想要见我。”他毫无必要的补完了句子。Mark觉得Eduardo声音中透露出的轻微、难以注意的动摇并不是自己的想象。（他希望这意味着Wardo在学校的某个地方，心脏砰砰直跳，也许还紧紧握着手机，和此刻的Mark一样被拉进了情感的漩涡中。）

“呃，好。”Mark不安的滚动了下喉头。他感到自己血脉偾张，心脏正在高速的剧烈震荡好似就要由于极度的情感刺激和过度负荷而从他的胸中跃动而出。Mark全身都在/战栗/，焦虑、期盼，以及/希冀/。“我们绝对应该见面。”

***

Mark绝对是精神衰弱了。

他仍然不知道应该抱有怎样的期待。/那通电话/过后已经三天了，在那之后Eduardo和Mark保持了通联（虽然他们的对话绝对变得有些生硬，充满了紧张和期待），但这还是让他感到无比惊慌。

Mark想要别那么紧张——他推迟了网站的建设工作（后来的发展就是Dustin超级开心的加入了这个项目，也许他还有点/过于/感动了，尤其是他一听到消息就蹿出座位/拥抱/Mark，甚至还差点让他窒息而死），也没真的在器械维护和人工热线方面干什么实际的活儿——最初Chris显得有些失望， 他对Mark狂吼着谴责他一整个星期都在偷懒，但是不知怎么Dustin设法让他停了下来（他过去的许多加班时间也帮了忙），这的确挺好，但并不是说Mark欠了他一个人情什么的。不管怎样吧，Mark可以把他加入到/TheFacebook/的联合创始人中。问题解决*。（Problem solved。想想IT狂人）

回到眼前的大危机吧——Mark也不太确定在这么多的闲暇时间中应该做点什么。（他仍然出现在课堂上，但比以往更加不集中精力。Mark也不知道他为什么还要浪费时间来上课，但这可能比呆坐在宿舍或是IT部里/冥思苦想/要好一些。）他想过要不要提早问问Dustin，但只要Mark稍微提起终于要亲眼见到Eduardo的事时，Dustin就捧腹大笑，打趣着他已经不得不应付Eduardo的神经衰弱，他生命中只能承受这么多荒唐事啦。坦白讲，知道Wardo自己也感到紧张让他有些释然，但这还是改变不了事实，Mark/还是不知道应该做些什么/。

Mark越花时间思考，他的想法就越加天马行空。

他需要为这个时刻而好好装扮吗？这算不算重大的正式活动，还是说这样又太唐突了？他们会不会越过整个房间发生意义斐然的眼神接触，然后伴随着只存在于Mark脑内的蠢兮兮的爱情主题曲迅速冲入对方的怀抱？Mark再也搞不清什么是不太可能发生的，什么又是过于疯狂的。现在这个时代，谁还会发起追求，大献殷勤，做那些过去几个星期乃至几个月里Eduardo一直在做的见鬼的事情呢？Eduardo绝对搅乱了他的人生。

（他现在才反应过来，上个星期的电影之夜里，他让Dustin选了一大堆浪漫爱情喜剧的决定可能并不明智。Mark的脑袋里装满了各式各样的老掉牙的浪漫桥段和/永浴爱河/之类的爱情比喻。人生终结者啊，那些全都是。即使是Chris，他那本该坚定严肃的朋友式的上司也没有帮上什么忙，只是在他自以为没有人会注意到的时候对着Mark的工作小隔间摆出一副让人上火的温柔和蔼的脸庞。但Mark瞧见了，哦，他那副样子啊。）

当Mark终于能/真的/睡点觉的时候，他梦到了Eduardo——他幻想了不同的容貌特征，想要把不同的部分都拼凑在一起，就好像Mark可以在头脑中重新创造出他一样。这并没有怎么奏效。

说实话，他一直都想知道Eduardo可能会长什么样——他会很高，还是和Mark差不多一样；发色是深是浅，还是一头红发；蓝色、棕色、绿色的瞳孔，又也许是淡淡的褐色；他会是划艇队员一样的身材吗——太多的排列组合的可能，Mark需要一个公式才能彻底计算出来。

简单的法子就是去问Dustin——如果他们是那么好的朋友，他手机里肯定会有一两张照片的——但是不知怎么，他/觉得不应该这么做/，甚至有点像是侵犯个人隐私。当然了，这会帮他省了一大堆麻烦，也节约了等待时间，但是出于莫名的理由，Mark不希望Eduardo认为他，或者更糟的，断定他，是完全只注重外表的人。

不论如何这也并不是什么新的发现，但是Mark确实十分在意Wardo的想法。

***

“我都可以听见你内心里紧张的声音了。”

Mark僵在那里，他的双手仍然在他的笔记本电脑上方悬空，头上还带着耳机。也许只要他盯着电脑屏幕足够长的时间，Dustin就能够神奇的离开这里了。

“/Mark/。”

好吧，痴心妄想罢了。

“你知道忽略别人是非常无礼的吧。”Dustin把一个纸团砸到Mark的键盘上。

他不情不愿的把纸团展平——纸上只有全部用大写字母拼成的Mark的名字加上一个巨大的挂着滴眼泪的丧气脸，笔触粗糙。

Mark转身瞪着Dustin，他把那张纸又团成了纸团，直接砸到Dustin的脑门上。Dustin看上去完全无所谓，只是对着Mark露出大大的笑容，“我就知道这能转移你的注意力。”

“你想干嘛？”他努力不要皱起眉头，Dustin快快乐乐的向他靠近，滚着他的转椅来到了Mark身旁的位置，他靠得太近了，超过了私人空间。

“我知道在Wardo和/他的需要/出现以前，我没什么用，”Dustin一张口就十分严肃，“但是现在我是为了你而存在的，伙计。”他大大的张开了双臂，Mark觉得这可能是个邀请的姿态，但是它的效果更像让人惊慌和不自然（flail-y）。Dustin脸上的那个狰狞的笑容就更没用了。Mark试着让自己的椅子往后转了转，离Dustin更远了点，但这根本是无用功，因为Dustin巴巴的又跟着往前了一些。

Mark后悔曾经问过他的意见了，但他真的有些需要别人的建议。他迅速扫试过整个房间，希望其他人都在忙着自己的工作而没有在听这个极度不合时宜的发生在工作场所的对话——在Chris的办公室里，他对着他们两人露出一个奇怪的神色，但这意味着没有别人在胡乱操心Mark的爱情生活了。事情就应该这样才对。

他还是不打算冒险，所以他拽着Dustin的胳膊把他拉进一个空着的休息室，推到沙发上，然后关上了身后的房门。

“好吧，好吧。你赢了。”Mark嘟囔着，“你想要从我这里知道什么？”

“这是一段公平的友谊。”Dustin这么说着，煞有介事的冲Mark点点头，“所以尽情依靠我吧。”他充满暗示的不断抖动着眉毛，“我想要知道你的一切情感需求和与Eduardo有关的心事——好吧，也许不是/所有/，因为让我实话告诉你吧，Wardo喝醉的时候会变得特别口无遮拦，而且我也不想听到充满你们俩怪癖的电话性爱的具体细节。/再也不想听到了/。”Dustin无比坚定的补充，“直到我死。”

Mark的脸刷一下就红了，因为听到Wardo和其他人提起自己，好吧，至少是和/Dustin/，这让他有点尴尬，但更多的是欣喜——天哪，他要变成一个被迷得七荤八素的小学生了。这真是太跌份了。

“你说的没错，好吗？我是在/紧张/。”Mark叹了口气承认了，他心浮气躁的盯着自己的双手，“我和Wardo——我们要见面了，就是/真的/见面，我都快要因为这件事情而崩溃到想要取消它了。”

“你没必要紧张，你知道的。”Dustin柔和的说。Mark看着他，略略皱起了眉头。“我真的，/真的/不应该告诉你这些的，但是Wardo几乎无法自拔的喜欢你。”他向Mark透露到。

听到这里，Mark的眼睛微微张大了，Dustin把这认为是鼓励他继续说下去的信号。“虽然这不算完全的证据，但是最近以来，他一直不停的说着Mark/这个/， Mark/那个/。” Dustin翻了个白眼，“就好像这么长时间以来我们都不是朋友，而我没有定期在你身边一坐好几个小时似的。”

Mark不知道应该说些什么才好。

Dustin摇了摇头，然后向Mark靠的更近了一些。“你知道听到某人把Mark Zuckerberg描述成自己的梦中情人有多诡异吗？而且这个世间没有什么漂白剂能够把你们两个/操在一起/的画面赶出我的脑袋了——就这点来说我甚至都不在乎那是不是只是电话性爱，它就是，/呕/。”Dustin发出一声反胃的声音，“我不需要把这些亲密的具体过程嵌入到我的脑子里。”

Mark的脸更红了，他顶了顶Dustin的胳膊。“说这些有什么用呢？”

“去，你现在越来越无理取闹的难搞了。”Dustin又翻了个白眼。Mark完全不喜欢他们谈话的这个部分。“你瞧，重点就是，不知怎么，你彻底把Eduardo/给勾住了/。他真的一点也不在意你在烦恼的那些鬼东西——这个家伙想要给你运笔了，像是献给你的该死的/十四行诗/。这真是太太太惨啦。”Dustin的表情柔和了下来，他用一种难以理解的温柔的眼神看着Mark，“我这么说你可不要怪我，但是我爱你们两个，我希望你们都能快乐，好吗？”他坦白说道，看上去还有点不好意思，“所以你就别担心了。我的意思是，他有什么好不喜欢你的呢？”

Mark回给Dustin一个极度怀疑的神色，他的眉毛都快挤成弓形了。

“好吧，除开那些显而易见的。”他订正到，“但说真的，Wardo了解你所有的可怕社交礼仪，但他/还在你身边/。”Dustin有点尴尬的咳嗽着，“可以这么说吧。”

Mark生气的叹了口气，“你说的没错。”

对于Mark的反应，Dustin回以一个亮晶晶的大笑。“只要把这个当作你们愚蠢爱情生涯的第一个切实步骤就好。别小题大做的。”他英明的点点头又补充到，“你们/喜欢/彼此——所以谁会在意其它东西呢？即便最后你们没有在一起，这只是大学。你会迈过这个坎的。”Dustin耸耸肩，“反正我能告诉你的就这么多——如果事情真的发生了，我/还是/不会选边站的——因为说真的，你们又不是我爸妈，而且那也可能有些难看。”他总结道，扯了个鬼脸。

Mark不禁反唇相讥，但是Dustin说的没错。而且他自己也很/清楚/，瞧瞧他脸上那自鸣得意的样子。

Mark真是恨死Dustin有理有据的这种情况了。 

***

当/那一天/终于到来的时候，Mark的神经还是紧张得不行。

（当然了，和Dustin的谈话是有用的，但没法完全减轻他的不安。远远谈不上。）

说实在的，Mark一直认为人们胸口中扑翅的蝴蝶之类的说法是某种浪漫化的夸张，但是此时此刻他确实能够感受到了——这太蠢了，在他胸中不停扑翅的蝴蝶肯定有刀刃一样的翅膀。他感觉太难受了。

他的体内除了大量红牛以外空无一物，但这对他的神经过敏毫无助益，而且他还是不能稳稳的坐下来/编程/。Mark都/近乎/要因为纯然的挫折感而开始撕扯他的卷毛了。阻止他这么干的唯一原因就是Wardo应该不会赞同——他一直努力提醒他去吃饭、睡觉，总的说来就是照顾好自己，所以Mark基本确定他不会在这件事上通融。

更别说Eduardo可能还会发出那种听上去可怜兮兮的声音，假装一切都挺好，但事实上他肯定对Mark失望透了。它们甚至算不上是真的负疚感，但不知怎么Mark对他做的那些事感觉糟透了。也许是那些他还没有来得及干的。

Mark有点厌恶这整件事了。

在他们那次开诚布公的休息室临时交流以后，Dustin几乎就要把Mark拥入怀中，紧紧抱住，然后把对他的钟爱对着他的卷发低声倾诉。反正差不多就是这么超过的事吧。Mark提高了警惕，以防Dustin真的扑了上来，完成这么一通发疯。Mark从来就没有搞明白他那个疯狂的天真烂漫又荒谬可笑的小脑袋里到底想着什么，所以他通常做好了最坏打算。

在他们最近一次（并没有照面的）电话里，Mark把整件事情都告诉了Wardo，他只是/笑的停不下来/，听起来对事情的发展开心到不行。（距离Eduardo今天的最后一节课结束只剩下几个小时了，到时候他就会迈进IT部的大门。）

就是这样，Mark感觉轻松了一点。

***

好吧，Mark绝对是把话说得太早了。

他不知道怎么就忘记了时间——/TheFacebook/还没有上线，但它已经分散了Mark生活中的太多精力，这有点让人不安。但是这不是最糟糕的部分。

现在Mark正全情投入的感知着他的周遭，他注意到有个身材高挑纤长、深色头发的男子正和Dustin热烈的交谈着——他/肯定/是Eduardo。

Mark的身体开始不听使唤——他的脉搏开始狂跳（就像几天前和Eduardo通话的那个晚上一样），他的胸口感到了窒息，一股尖锐无情的痛楚压迫着他。他感到自己的喉咙也收紧了，干渴、刺痛——他几乎难受到没法呼吸，好像他即将被空气溺死。

那些蝴蝶和它们的刀刃般的翅膀回来找他复仇了。

Mark不知道他究竟为什么不计划的更好些？多考虑考虑。最低限度上，/记得/在外表方面做出点努力。

现在的Mark，身穿一件买来日久、很有旧色的帽衫（他袖子上的裂口和到处都是的小洞都是证据），搭配一件没洗过的牛仔裤和/人字拖/，老天哪。他很庆幸自己有先见之明的在今天上班之前/冲了个澡/，但他没用任何香波，所以Mark现在的头发毫不规矩、蓬乱不已，说起来就是油乎乎的一团糟。

事实上，Mark都可以想象出Eduardo一有机会在近处打量他的时候眼中流露出的失望了。无可否认，他从来也不是最有时尚度的家伙，在日常卫生来方面，他也时常健忘，但他以前从来没/在意/过，所以Mark也不知道现在这些为什么会让他这么难受。（这可能并不是实话。）

与此同时，Eduardo看上去/棒透了/，他有一张帅气脸蛋，还有大到不可思议的、棕色的小鹿一般的眼睛，他的嘴唇完美到让人想要啃咬，他看上去柔软的头发让Mark有点想去用力拉扯。（可能是在/有些情境/下。）

哈，除此以外他还让人讨厌的穿着考究——不是说Mark有什么理由去抱怨，Wardo看上去/这么美好/，但是该死的谁会在大学里穿着这么贴身合体的西装？这真不公平。

Mark感到如此的可悲。至少可以说，这是一种全新的感受。但这一点也不是他想要的。

就Mark知道和听说的一切，Eduardo一直都超乎了他的期待，这简直让人有些挫败。（潜意识里，Mark相当确定Wardo不会在意他穿了什么样的衣服，或者是他是不是/那么/口无遮拦又尖酸讽刺，甚至可能在外貌方面也是如此——理性角度上说，Mark/清楚/这些，但出于莫名的理由，他不怎么能够相信它们。）

幸运的是，Dustin和Eduardo太过沉浸在他们的对话里，似乎并没有注意到在一旁有点尴尬站着的Mark，他有点像是个疯子，就这么呆呆的傻看着他们。但是如果Mark不能/瞬间/想到什么法子的话，他们马上会注意到他的，这真让人丢脸。

当Eduardo终于看向他的时候，Mark立马就意识到了——很难忽视这一点，因为Eduardo的脸孔瞬间被点亮了，他绽开了一个完全称得上是惊心动魄的微笑（Mark太/为此着迷/了，他几乎就要搬出那些陈词滥调，把Eduardo的脸孔比喻成/太阳/，哈，他真的应该把持住自己）——就是这样了，也许有点可悲，但是Mark/真的做不来/。

也许他是要把所有这些不合理的东西全部撇开，反正非常时期需要非常手段。

Mark故意避开了和Eduardo的更多眼神接触（说到这一点，也许还有Dustin），他突兀的转过身，一股脑的冲着IT部门的后方前进。他忽略了Dustin迷惑不解的叫他名字的声音，灵巧的绕过正带着某个新人姑娘认识办公室的Chris（Mark将将没有直接撞到她身上），猫身钻进了几乎算是废弃不用、无人拜访的储藏间里。

Mark锁上身后的房门，身体毫不优雅的顺着门板滑下，后脑和背部倚靠在门上。不知怎么，他喘不过气来，心脏重重的跳动着。

Mark到底在做些什么？

那是/Eduardo/，Mark做梦都想要亲眼见到的人，出于不知名的原因，他害怕了，受惊了，事情彻底/无与伦比的搞砸了/。

现在，Mark就是个躲藏在一大堆破裂的LCD屏幕和废弃母板间的失败者，这真的，真的，不是可悲可以概括的了的。

***

Mark只获得了短暂的缓刑，甚至都不够他收拾好心神的（又或许聚集起勇气，如果他还剩下一丁点可供挥霍的），因为Dustin和Eduardo只用了两分钟就来到储藏间的门口。

也许这有些太过幼稚，但是Mark没有搭理礼貌的敲门声（然后就传来了Dustin迫切得多的砰砰砸门声，他还冲着Mark大吼/别这么白痴，快点开门/），Mark闭上眼睛假装身处于其他地方，而不是这里，和一堆淘汰了的电脑部件待在遍布灰尘的储藏室里。

不知道什么时候，那些声音停止了，但是他觉得他能分辨得出Eduardo的声音，温柔的，实际上更像是低声私语的，他请Dustin离开让他们两人独处一会儿。不难听到Dustin像个生气的孩子一样重重跺脚走开的声音。（倒不是说现在的Mark是什么成年人的代表。）

有那么一小会儿，四下一片安静，但Mark很快感觉到Eduardo在冰冷的金属门板的另外一侧坐了下来，也许正好就倚靠在和Mark相对的位置上。

“Mark？”Wardo有点尴尬的清了清喉咙，“你是不是，呃，想要解释一下为什么你把自己锁到了一个/小房间/里？”他顿了顿，可能是想要看看Mark会不会回答，然后继续说道，“我和Dustin都有些担心。”

Mark咬了咬嘴唇，但他什么也没有说。他只是全心全意的盯着他的双手，希望他能在跑路前有先见之明的从书桌上抓起手机，这样他把自己困在这个地方的时间也还能干点什么。至少，那还可以帮他短暂的分散下精力。（也可能Mark能够把/他的感觉/发送给Eduardo，当然是通过表情符号。现在他没法组织出连贯合理的词句。这真让人沮丧，而且真的很不走运。）

又过了大概一分钟以后，Mark还是没有做出任何回应，“好吧。”Eduardo轻柔的说，“我接受。”他顿了顿又继续说道，“我希望这不是由于我做过的什么事而引发的另类沉默抗议。”听起来Eduardo真的为这个想法而感到烦恼。Mark皱起了眉头——Wardo不应该感到/难过/，因为Mark只是一个幻想出来的失败情感对象。“但如果真的是这样的话，我，呃，对可能让你生气(mad at)或失望的事情感到非常非常的抱歉。”

Mark努力想要调整自己的呼吸，止住双手的颤抖，忽略他脑中的震颤——完全没用。他闭上眼睛。

“我们两个人静静坐在这里也没有什么问题，只要这，嗯，是你想要的。”

难以理解的是，Mark发觉自己/狂热的迷恋着/（mad at，和上文的“生气”是一个词）Eduardo，因为他对这整个事情是这么该死的谅解和包容。

这个想法让Mark更为用力的咬着嘴唇，不至于咬破他的皮肤，但足以阻止他不加思考的说出愚蠢又伤人的句子，以免给Eduardo更多理由来提防和评价他（倒不是说Mark现在的表现足以让人相信他很正常，而非什么情感有障碍的家伙。）

沉默的几分钟过去了（那并没有十分尴尬，但还是有些让人不安，至少从Mark的角度来说），Eduardo重新开始了他的自说自话。

Mark从来没有说过任何词句，但Eduardo一直在讲话，他的声音柔和、温雅，让人如沐春风——他询问了Mark是否安好，他愿意不愿意再重新安排一次见面，/他是不是觉得这是个错误/。

Mark觉得即使他努力尝试应该也无法给出任何回答，所以他坚决的假装没有听到Eduardo和他温柔的问话。

仿佛度过了亘久的时间，（但实际上肯定只有短短几分钟，最多不会超过一个小时，）Wardo叹了口气，听上去疲惫不堪又无力挣扎，他站了起来，离开了房门。Mark只能模糊的听到他拍打衣服的声音，拂去可能从地板上沾染的灰尘与碎屑。

当Mark终于看到他的身影渐渐离开，听到Eduardo撤退的脚步声时，他停顿了一会儿，然后才（勇敢的）解开门锁，把房门打开了一丁点的缝隙——那缝隙几乎都不足以让他探出头来偷偷寻找Eduardo，后者并没有在看Mark所在的方向，只是和Dustin站在入口附近低声交谈着，他们两人低着头站得很近，几乎都要挤在了一起。

Mark皱起眉，Eduardo漂亮到不可思议的脸上流露出可悲的痛苦之色，他努力想要让自己相信，这与他胸口的压抑毫无关系，当Eduardo终于抬起头来冲着Dustin露出一个浅浅的微笑时，笑意根本没有传达到他的眼底。

Mark很可能花了太长的时间去思考他的下一步动作，因为当他/终于/下定决心撇开那些胡乱又费解的自我意识之后，Wardo正准备/离开/。

在Eduardo即将走到门口的时候，Dustin一边抓住他的胳膊阻止他离开，一边还在低声说着什么，Mark离得太远了实在无法听清，然后他又轻轻的拍了拍Eduardo的背部，可能是表示安慰。

Mark能做的只是站在那里——半藏在一堵厚重的金属门后，旁观着一切落下帷幕。

有的时候，他厌恶他自己。

***  
终于，在Eduardo穿过大门/离开/IT部之后，Mark慢慢的从储藏间里走出来，他重新坐回他的办公桌前，手指轻抚他的笔记本电脑，这是他的安全领域。

他内心仍然矛盾不已，但他还是发出了一声短促的释然叹息（没有理会他胸口之中不知什么东西发出的轰然巨响）。这不算什么，只是一点小误会——晚些时候，Mark可以把一切解释给Eduardo听，只要他一打电话过来就可以。然后他们就可以重新安排一下，找到正确的方法，自此幸福的生活在一起，差不多吧。这不是什么大事。他完全可以确定。

Mark就是有些惊慌。这不是世界末日。对吧？

直到Dustin从他的电脑前移开，转过椅子，与Mark直接面对面，（就好像他/非常/清楚Mark刚才的表现有多么软弱），用目光凌迟Mark，Mark才意识到问题可能要比他所想象的严重得多。

Dustin从来不是个严肃的家伙，但是他的目光/穿透了/Mark，好似他可以读出早些时候Mark脑袋里奔腾而过的荒唐又危险的愚蠢想法。

实际上，这一天的剩余时间里，Dustin继续对他沉默以待，这完全不能让Mark放下心来。当他们的对话实在无法避免的时候，他的声音非同寻常的冰冷、简略、挫败——甚至接近于震怒。这尤其让人担心，因为这/一点/也不像他。

Dustin不会/真的/发火。他是减震器，而非催化剂。他只会用微笑和大笑来应对冒犯的嘲弄与弥漫的紧张气氛——Dustin是乌云背后的幸福线，是光明的一面，是那种/既然你能检索出可爱猫咪的照片那么何苦要尖酸刻薄癫狂/的家伙。

当Mark回想起他一度多么希望Dustin闭上嘴巴的时候，这简直让人发笑（以一种极度可悲的方式），然而现在，好吧，梦想实现的时候真的让人苦乐参半，并且让Mark值班的时候超级孤独。

***

Eduardo没有打电话来。

***

/那次意外/过后已经好几天了，Mark，好吧，Mark很惊讶（同时也非常失望的发现）Dustin仍然和他处于冷战之中。

说实话，Mark发觉Dustin很想和他马上谈谈（并且随之给出修复他与Eduardo关系的必要建议）。一个周末至少足够让Dustin对Mark的怒火冷静下来。（阴沉的脸孔与真实的怒视并不适合他的脸蛋——感觉像是什么倒置了的角色或是移植过来的人格，现在的Dustin拥有了所有那些并不怎么友好的Mark特质，Mark都有点伤心了。）与此同时，Chris一直向他投来同情的神色，但他既没有采取任何实际行动和Mark谈谈，也没有拒绝和Mark进行交谈。（Mark还是不太确定他在这整个事件中的立场，或者他到底关不关心Mark的情感问题。）

最近这段时间，Mark一直得不到他想要的东西。（或者说，他一直在搞砸事情，即使他本意并非如此。）

他不知道现在就开始哀悼是不是早了点。或者说实际上有没有什么东西要为之哀悼——对于一个你从没有真正见过面的人，你能有多么真实的哀痛感受呢？

很显然，那会到达无比可怕、你无法承认也难以忍受的地步。（Mark不知道他怎么会感觉如此/糟糕/——这和他与Erica的分手完全不一样。也不同于Mark十岁时候的那件事：他一直决定要娶他的保姆，直到有天晚上他发现她躺在沙发上她女朋友的臂弯里，用肿胀的嘴唇发出咯咯的笑声。他还从来没有牵过Eduardo的手呢。一想到他可能永远也没有机会这么做，这想法刺痛了他。）

事情已经到了Mark没办法闭上双眼而不想到Eduardo的地步——他的脸上满是受伤和几近破碎的神色。Mark在梦中也被这种不安拉扯着，这可能是一种投射，说明他的负罪感无时无刻不在作用。（也可能不是。）不论怎样，他看到Eduardo收紧的下颌、紧抿的嘴唇和他伤心又难过的眼睛。这可能是想象中最痛苦的部分。他想要知道Eduardo正在干什么，他会不会也和Mark有类似的感受。

完全告别睡眠对他来说越来越容易了。

不管怎样，Mark还需要建设/TheFacebook/——和人类不同，程序不会评判Mark让他心烦意乱（很好理解，其他方面也是），也不会让他感到悲伤、羞愧、负罪或是/纯然的可悲/。

最重要的是，当程序搞砸或者不起作用的时候，Mark懂得如何分辨。如何修复。

Mark的脑海深处有一个声音，它提醒他一切都还好，但是很明显，程序不能——它/完全无法/比得上Eduardo，他是Mark在所有方面所能得到的最好。Eduardo让他学会感受（还有需要、渴望、关心，同时也有伤害，也许Mark需要这些）——Eduardo是真实的、有形的，Mark需要做的就是把他找回来然后坚持下去。

Mark并不想为了Eduardo改变自己（be a better person）。那很蠢而且毫无意义。（最终会酿成一场灾难，很可能让Mark在几个月的时间里自食苦果、怨恨难当。）

这听上去可能有些奇怪又或者它根本就讲不通，但是Mark想要成为一个更好的/自己/（a better /him/）——更懂得照顾与关爱，偶尔吃的健康些，记得规律睡眠，可以平衡自己通过代码改变世界的梦想以及源于爱情、友谊、家人的真实情感关系和特别之人。

有的时候，Mark会忘记，出现在他生命中的人们是多么容易离开。（有些丢人的是，直到这团混乱的情感飓风呼啸而至，他才意识到这一事实。）

***

“我很抱歉。”

Dustin吓了一跳，他的吞拿三明治掉到了大腿上。他没有在意这团糟，把大部分的碎屑扫到了地板上，然后转身瞪着Mark，还滑稽的大张着嘴，眼睛因为震惊而睁得大大的。

“你刚才说了什么？”

“你听到了。”Mark努力抑制住翻白眼的冲动，“但是，我，呃——我是认真的。我——那天我太蠢了，根本就不明白发生了什么——”他在口袋里笨拙的绞着双手，努力避免和Dustin的眼神接触。“那又傻又可悲，我并不是故意想要——呃，那么做的。”

Dustin的神情明显缓和了下来，但是他的小小微笑仍然不能完全掩饰住他残留的紧绷。

“你有没有把这些话告诉Wardo？”

Mark畏缩了一下。“没，我——”

Dustin摇头，看上去既失望又有些恼火。“我不这么认为。”他咬了咬嘴唇，思索着。“Mark，即便压抑对你的愤怒实在让人筋疲力尽，但你还是我的朋友，”Mark抬眼看看他，听到这些让他的胸中涌出了一丝丝希望。“很抱歉，但我现在还是没有办法原谅你。”

Mark低头垂下目光，心无旁骛的研究着他的双脚。对于Dustin的感受，他真的无法付与苛责。Mark可能还远远没有搞明白他现在的状况。

“呃，至少在你和Eduardo谈过之前不行，明白吗？”Dustin皱起了深深的眉头，“他并不是——你/真的/需要和他谈谈。”他说着，声音异常严肃。

“我不——我能/说/点什么？”

“/Mark/。”Dustin柔声说，但是他的脸上是一副有些难过的神色，“一个简单的/嗨/就是个不错的开始。也许还要在什么地方加上一句/对不起/。”他耸耸肩，“只要你真的表达出来了，那也就没那么重要了。”

Mark咬着下唇，将所有这些都列入考虑，然后对着Dustin快速点点头。

“好的。”他轻轻呼了口气。Mark的胸口又一次收紧了，他的脉搏开始加快——但和以往不同，不是那种糟糕的方式。不会让他想要奔跑。

Dustin的脸孔亮了起来，回复成了过去这些日子里Mark有些想念的可爱样子。

“好的。”Mark重复，这一次更加自信了一点，“我肯定可以做得到。”

***

也许Mark早就应该下定决心给Eduardo打电话。

如果是那个时候的话，他可能还会接电话。或者回复Mark发过去的众多短信。

Mark甚至查到了他的校园邮箱和宿舍电话，这些也没有真的帮上忙。首先，除了他已经发过的短信和无数冗长的语音信息以外，Mark不知道还应该写些什么。其次，根据已经发生的这些事，Mark不希望Eduardo认为他是一个跟踪狂。那很可能会让他和Eduardo彻底没戏。

真让人沮丧。

Mark只能让自己再次埋首代码。在他偶尔的休息时间里，他只是绝望的吃掉一打又一打的红蜡糖（red vines），甚至没精打采的把一切都告诉了Dustin，后者对他的回应只是/多点耐心，继续努力/。

Mark希望他是对的。

***

事情发生在第二天，当Mark正从他的操作系统研究室赶往IT部门的路上时，他看到在庭院另一头的Eduardo。

他的身体立即对此做出回应——特别是心脏部分，它剧烈的加快了跳动，几乎是在期待的鼓动下高速颤动着，他的整个胸膛都充溢着希冀，只是简单的/看着/Wardo的脸庞，他就/感受到无穷的喜爱之情/。

Mark并不是那种多愁善感、诗人做派的家伙，但这肯定出于某种好运、或是机会、或是不知道哪里来的上天的恩赐——这并不怎么重要，因为对方是/Eduardo/，今天是美妙和煦又阳光普照的一天，简直就像是从某个电影里的画面，所以Mark现在要做的就是平顺呼吸，好好运用言辞。

就在这时，Mark发现Eduardo不是一个人。

命运就是这么一个残忍的婊子。

***

有那么一会儿，Mark浑身不自在的站在那里，完全是在死瞪着他们两个。

在过去的大概一个礼拜里，他脑内跑过了上百万种情形，但不知怎么，他/从来没有想过这个/。Mark觉得Eduardo会等他回头的想法是不是很傻很天真？即便真的如此，/一个星期/还不足以让人弥合对他的电话男友的情伤，对吗？对于事情的发展，Mark真的感到恼火了。

但是可能Mark只是过早的下了结论。再说，他真是无比可悲的对此毫无准备。他确实需要在他的计划水平上做些提高了。

不论如何，Mark要直接去他们那问个清楚。最糟还会怎么样呢？只不过是他的小心脏要正式的碎成一片片碎末了。

他的头脑中有一个声音，（听起来诡异的像是Dustin），告诉他别害怕，也不要逃跑。以前的Mark从来不需要用这样的方式解决问题，当事情牵扯到Wardo的时候，为什么一切都不一样了？

Mark叹了口气，瞥了一眼庭院的那头，他最终下定决心不去在意别人的眼光，然后向Eduardo的方向追去。

他在小路的尽头追上了Eduardo，人字拖击打在走道上的声音简直大声的让人尴尬。虽然Eduardo没有在意——他太过沉浸在和那个漂亮的浅褐色皮肤的女孩的对话里，后者一直紧紧黏在他身旁。但Mark才不会妒忌——直到他确定事实以前他不会。

他/卑微而惊恐/的看着那个女孩倾身上前，将一个吻落在Wardo的唇角，然后她背好了书包，大概要赶去课堂。

好吧，这可能确实是个麻烦。Mark没有想到事情搞砸到/这么/严重的程度。

***

“Mark？”

“都已经/一个星期/了，Wardo。”Mark的声音短促急切，可能还有些非难的意味。（这让他立刻就后悔了，因为表现的像是个嘲讽不屑的爱情失意者并不能将对话引向相亲相爱的方向。）

Eduardo皱皱眉，看起来有些不知所措。“你在说什么？”

“我，额，看到——”Mark无力的用手比划着那个女孩离开的大致方向，又一次感到困惑而受伤，因为Eduardo/已经找到某个新的对象/，他生气的瞪着Eduardo，“你不能和她约会。因为——因为——你就是不能这么干，懂吗？”他设法厉声说道，声音严厉又果决，“她不行。其他人也不行。”

Eduardo僵在一旁，他凝视着Mark——他的神色变幻，定格为一个怀疑又挫败、甚至还有些受伤的神情。“Mark，/不/。”他生气的摇摇头，“Chris——她只是我的朋友。就这样。我才不会——/天哪/。”Mark想要如释重负的叹口气，但是Eduardo突然皱起眉头，就好像他刚刚又记起对他的怒火。“又不是说你有资格说这样的话。”

Mark吸了口气。“好吧，我活该。我并不是想要说你很淫乱，或是，/劈腿/——不是说你有什么错，或是你有违道德。乱交，我是指。”Mark顿了顿，歪着脑袋思考了一下，“虽然如果你真的在和别人约会的话，我会有些难过。”他承认道。

Eduardo不耐的打断了他的话，“Mark，你的重点是？”他微微眯起了眼睛。出于储藏室的限制，当时的Mark没有意识到，但是Eduardo真的很高。至少明显比Mark高多了。这样他就有些居高临下的意味。（如果那天的Mark没有这么蠢的话，这可能真是该死的迷人。）

“我——”Mark似乎没办法说出任何东西，他的嘴巴干涩、麻木。说真的，他的舌头/不能/再在关键时刻掉链子了。就好像Eduardo需要更多理由从他身边逃开似的——不管是什么吧。

“听着，如果你不想见到我，没关系——我可以接受。”Eduardo继续说，“而且我，呃，也许应该给你回电话，但说真的，我不想让这次对话这么快就发生。”他顿了顿，又轻轻的补充到。

“你知道，我原本以为那没有那么重要——两个人第一次见面的这件事。我不觉得这是什么大事。但事情发生的时候——好吧，你也在场。”Eduardo耸耸肩，看起来有些自嘲。“就当做你那样也算在场吧。”

Mark的耳朵一定出了什么差错。“Wardo。”

他难过的摇摇头。“我不需要知道具体细节——我只是希望我们能够达成共识，这样我就不会继续浪费你的时间。说到这个，还有我自己的时间。”Eduardo看起来太过/郑重/，Mark几乎想要摇晃他的身体，对着他大吼（也可能紧紧抱住他永远不放——或者某些听上去没有这么绝望的东西）。“很抱歉，我不是你想要的人。”他轻轻的说出了最后一句话，眼中闪过痛苦的神色。

啊，Eduardo是怎么得出这样/如此离谱的/结论的呢？真是惊天惨剧。

“不。”Mark凝望着Wardo，他惊呆了，“/天哪，不是的/。”他拉过Eduardo的手。那触感温暖、强烈、而且/真实/。“Wardo，你不明白——”Mark努力想要表达清楚，那些词语在他的嘴边跌跌撞撞，紧张急切的冲出口。（如果事情不是这么紧迫的话，他可能都会觉得自己有点过度反应了。）“这和我的真实想法/完全相反/。”Eduardo僵在了那里，他的嘴巴微微张开，Mark觉得那可能出于惊讶甚至震惊。“让我解释清楚——哦天哪，这实在是太白痴、太疯狂了、即使现在看来也太不合逻辑了，但当时的我被吓坏了，你明白吗？”

Eduardo怀疑的看着Mark，但还是让他继续说下去。Wardo仍然没有放开他的手，他把这个事实当做积极信号。

“我——我看到你和Dustin在一起，然后就吓坏了。”Mark不好意思的承认到，“但不是以你以为的那种方式。”Mark迅速澄清，“我就是一团糟，但当我看到你——愚蠢的完美、英俊，所有东西组合在一起，我就慌了。”Mark用他闲着的另一只手扯着帽衫上的抽带，眼睛随处乱瞟就是不看Wardo的脸，“太蠢了，我知道。”Mark尴尬的咬着嘴唇，冒险偷看了Eduardo一眼——他直直的凝视着Mark，脸上的表情让人看不明白。Mark不知道应该从中得出什么结论。“我真的，/真的/，很抱歉。”他又偷偷瞅了瞅他们两人交握的双手，“很抱歉我逃跑了，”Mark深吸了口气然后继续说下去，“我还很抱歉伤害了你，即便这并非我的本意。我也不知道我怎么会让事情变成这样或是事情是怎么发生的，但是——”

Mark没有能够说完他要说的话，因为没等他来得及做出反应——Eduardo放开了Mark的手，揪住了他的领子，这让Mark有点丢人的踉跄了一下，但这都不重要，因为Wardo/就在这里/——温暖、真实、可靠，/亲吻着Mark/，简直完美到不可救药。

 

**尾声**

三个月以后，Mark终于能够在和Eduardo相处的时候不把一切弄糟。至少，不会到无可挽回的地步。（不管怎么说，他不是完人。）

事实上，他对目前的生活状况相当满意——他的工作状况可以证明这一点：Mark的技术服务水平和他的服务礼仪甚至达到与Dustin相当的程度。（虽然Mark主动回避了Winklovoss兄弟和一些教授们的来电——不值得让它们毁掉他的好心情，而且Chris似乎也并不介意Mark的做法。）有的时候，Wardo会玩笑般的替Mark接听电话，虽然他很迷人又态度礼貌，但是Eduardo的电脑技巧非常落伍，所以事情总会无法收场，这个时候Mark只能把他的大笑堵在Eduardo的肩膀上。为此，Chris惩罚Wardo一个星期不准接电话。但他三天之后就撤消了这个命令。Eduardo对人就是有这种影响。（那些美味的手工咖啡与甜甜圈也起了作用——虽然Mark仍然不知道它们是从哪里来的，毕竟Wardo住在没有厨房的单人间里。他才不会相信Wardo具有什么神奇魔法。）

另外，虽然Mark讨厌承认，但是他们真的变成/那种/情侣了[译注：以防大家忘记，这里照应上文“Mark也不明白是什么让他和Eduardo不能像普通的大学生一样，一起进行傻乎乎的简单约会，像是看看电影、打打保龄，甚至可能就在没人看得到的地方拉拉手，偷个吻什么的。他们并没有成为/那个样子/的情侣。”]。（Dustin甚至开始拿婚礼请柬来开玩笑了——当然了，蓝色与白色的主调。Mark否决了F主题的菜单。倒不是说真的会有什么婚礼，只是Mark需要建立点权威，以防Dustin真的为了婚礼策划这事而发疯。）

Mark开始了规律的睡眠（好吧，其实更像是他大部分时候会出现在Wardo的床上，但是/之后/总会包含些睡眠的——Mark已经习惯于Wardo温软的身体舒适的蜷缩在他身边了），Eduardo则会在课间与课后造访IT部门——事实上，只要有空他就会来。

后面的这个变化很是取悦了Dustin，但当Eduardo拉着Mark进入那个差点在骤然间摧毁一切，但最终指向让人满足的理解与沟通的储藏室的时候除外。（他只消看一眼他们两个皱巴巴的衣服和Wardo用发胶打理过的完美发型变成的一团乱麻——Dustin，很Dustin的，撅着嘴，不爽的抱怨Eduardo现在再没有时间陪他一起玩耍了，因为他在和Mark忙着一些极不得体的事。Eduardo只是玩笑的撞了撞Dustin，然后揽住Dustin，给他一个响亮又湿乎乎的脸颊吻。以前的那个Mark可能根本不会同意这样的行为。但是现在，他笑的太夸张了，根本就没法说出什么严厉的话来。）

也许他们在生活方面有些争执，（至少Dustin是这么告诉每个愿意听完他俩可笑“争执”的家伙的——郑重声明，早餐吃什么是非常严肃的话题，Mark才不会忍受Wardo把华夫饼与可丽饼相提并论的固执己见呢——这简直是天理不容，即便Wardo用再多部分的浇了糖浆的身体去贿赂他都无法改变这一点，而Mark真的、真的太讨厌Wardo的下流游戏了），不过，它们都远不是最糟糕的部分。

举例来说，Mark不会公开表现出他的感情，（除了在唇上的快速浅啄，这只发生在见面问好的时候或是他在编程而Eduardo从身后拥住他时）——这些表现都毫无保障，而且它们是很私人的好吗，或许还有些私心的别的原因吧，但是Mark真的不想让整个世界知道Eduardo脸色酡红、眼神幽黑、睫羽低垂的样子——这些都是Mark的，而且是Mark的/私有/。

除了Christy这件事情上的误会，Mark才不会嫉妒。（真的。）Wardo可以有朋友。即使是性感的女性朋友。这些家伙通常又聪敏又幽默，还是单身。Mark是相信他的。（好吧，所以Mark要承认，当Wardo和Dustin一起出去的时候他是感觉更舒服点——Dustin真是十全十美、安全无害，同时对Wardo的贞操毫无觊觎。至少，就Mark所知是这样。但这毫不影响他对Eduardo的信任。）

另一方面，Eduardo喜欢在他的身体各处留下咬痕（然后在第二天/用舌头/来膜拜他在Mark难堪的苍白皮肤上留下的作品）。就好像Mark在别的地方能够找到像Eduardo这么棒的选项似的，可爱的脸蛋，蠢蠢的头发，还有肌肉线条优美的身体。（如果不是他自己也如此享受其中的过程，Mark可能会和Eduardo就这个问题谈谈。）

总之，Mark真的没有什么可以抱怨的。

***

两个星期之后，Eduardo第一次和Mark说/我爱你/。

那是某个周六的早上，Mark还在半睡半醒之间，（昨晚的夜间活动更加深了他的疲困），所以他大概花了五秒钟的时间才消化掉那些词句和Wardo的微微红晕。

Mark惊得掉下了床。这可能并不是最合适的反映。

对此，Eduardo爆发出一阵吃惊的大笑，当这些娱乐感褪去之后，他的眼中浮现出一种焦虑又不安的神色，Mark绝对不想成为这种表情的罪魁祸首——所以他张开手臂抱住他的身体，在他的颈边低语，/谢谢/，现在来说他真的只能做到这个地步了，然后他不停的吻着Eduardo。

很快他就会回应Eduardo。只要他知道应该怎么做。

***

当Mark完成他的宏愿的时候，那只是一个非常普通的下午。

没有什么特别不同的东西。（除非你要算上期待的预感带来的震颤——几乎混杂了让人无法承受的紧张、兴奋与自豪。）

Mark需要找到Wardo。/马上/。

***

Eduardo正在休息室里和Dustin玩闹，他们努力把不同大小的东西塞进一个马克杯里，Mark非常确定那是Chris的杯子。两人的旁边有一块白板，上面看上去是一些非常复杂的得分算法。Mark都快要被翻白眼和主动参与进去这两种情感逼疯了。虽然现在明显不是干这个的时候。

Wardo对着Mark温柔的微笑，他起身将Mark带入一个轻吻，但是现在的Mark真的没法想这类东西。当Mark抓住Eduardo的手的时候，后者发出一声低低的惊呼，他拉着他快速穿过房间，来到他的办公桌面前，根本没去理会Dustin发出的/快点停止你们的工作场所不当行为/的大吼。

Mark把Eduardo推坐进椅子里，拉过他的笔记本电脑，手指熟练的敲打着键盘。“我想给你看点东西。”

Wardo回给他一个有些困惑的神色，然后将注意力集中在屏幕上。“什么——”

“是我最近一直在做的东西——我知道在打电话的时候我有些语焉不详，也许你以为我是不想用代码之类的对话打扰你，但是我真的，呃——”Mark看上去有点尴尬，他的脸颊上浮起一层苍白的粉红。他咳嗽了一下。“我是为了把它留到一个特别的场合再告诉你。”

Eduardo奇怪的看了他一眼。“比如说？”

Mark的脸红得不能再红了。“那一天——你，嗯，说你——”

这一次，轮到Eduardo脸红了，他握住Mark的手。“没关系，你不用——”

“嘿，别犯傻了。”Mark沮丧的叹了口气，“当然了，我对你也是一样。”

Eduardo脸上的表情真是美好到无以描摹。“/Mark/。”

好吧，和一般人的想法不同，Mark并不是一个/机器/，所以理所应当的，在这一刻，他不可自拔了，他当着整个IT实验室的所有人面前吻了Wardo。Eduardo在Mark的口中发出一声愉悦的呻吟，他把Mark拉到他的大腿上然后/互相抚摸/，这简直无比的顺理成章——公众场合下的礼仪早就没影了——但是Mark做这些都是/有理由的/，所以他不得不抽身退开，虽然并不情愿。

“你真的不能再这么干了。”

Eduardo回他个怪相。他的嘴唇看上去比平常更为红润了一些。“别再表现的这么/像你自己/了——这简直太让我分心了。”Mark解释着。

Wardo发出一声不怎么体面的哼声。“你说什么就是什么吧，Mark。”他转而望着电脑屏幕，“所以你现在想要给我看什么？”

Mark发出一声恼火的叹气，“看看，我完全被你分了心。”他敲打了更多的代码，重新布置了一些细节，然后调出了/TheFacebook/的熟悉的蓝白色背景。他把笔记本转向Wardo的方向，好让他看清网页的布局和上面的一切。

“看上去真的很好。”Wardo倒吸一口气，“/Mark/，这是不是——”

 

**/情感状态/**

**/Mark Zuckerberg正在和Eduardo Saverin恋爱中。/**

 

“好吧，我知道这看上去有点死蠢，而且技术上来讲我还没有亲口和你印证过，但是我觉得自从你，呃，说你爱我以后，这让我们完全有理由成为这个网站上的第一对正式情侣。”Mark顿了顿，“还有，呃，有一点修正过的就是——我们可能会是唯一一对以这种方式呈现出来的情侣——其他人会是一个更普遍些的选项。”

有那么一会儿，Eduardo什么也没有说。这真让人不安。Mark又焦躁、又担心，快要在他的椅子里坐不住了。

也许Eduardo甚至都不想建一个自己的页面，更别说是一个公开声明了，但是下一刻他瞥见了Eduardo，睁得大大的眼睛中闪烁着明亮的光辉，就像是Mark登上了月球，绘制了西斯廷礼拜堂，治愈了世间一切的人类疾病——又似乎他完成了以上所有事，并且还要更多更多。

“我爱你，好吗？”Mark突然说道，“我知道有的时候我很难搞而且会忘记像是睡眠和食物之类的人类基本需求，但是我确实爱你。”

“Mark？”Eduardo正在微笑，这肯定是个好事。

“是的？”

“我也爱你。”

“你这么说过了。”Mark翻了个白眼，“对于我们的/TheFacebook/页面你就没有什么想要说的吗？这也太扫兴了。”

Wardo恼火的摇摇头，他看着Mark——不知怎的，他的眼神传递出了他心中的纷杂磅礴的情感，但是Mark能够最为清晰的感受到的就是他在说着他/如此/爱他，绝不会有任何事物足以交换。（这让Mark的心脏为之收紧，他的喉咙挤压在一起，还有那些蝴蝶，那些可笑的只存在于比喻里的讨厌的东西，在他的体内鼓动着双翼，它们的翅膀和以往一样尖锐，但是没关系，因为它们不会再伤害到任何人了。）直到刚刚为止，Mark都不太相信这样的神情真的存在于这个世上。

Eduardo拉起Mark，把他带入了一个让人生疼的亲吻里。他们身后，Dustin发出了某种邪恶的大声起哄的声音，但Wardo迅敏的把他轰走，然后转身面向Mark，他的脸庞如此的完美、英俊、/温宠/，他把Mark抱坐在他的腿上，继续亲吻Mark，抚摸Mark，/爱着Mark/，如同他的余生以此为念。

这似乎是Mark所能期待的最好的回答了。

**[完结]**


End file.
